School
by minigirl2428
Summary: Just a little Mikanda fluff. Its a one-shot, Mike and Amanda are at school and need to distract a teacher so Owen can search his room. Read to find out what happens! Reviews are greatly welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy, minigirl is back! before you read this i just want to say, sorry about all the spelling mistakes on my previous fic, Dares. I asked my brother to type it up for me, word for word, letter for letter, but no. He decided he wanted to spell things his own way and I can't figure out how to change it. Sigh... Anyways please Review this little One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: Because if I owned Supah Ninjas I would really be writing fanfiction for it? Come on!**

* * *

><p><strong>School<strong>

It was about six-forty-five am and Amanda and Mike were standing outside of Mr. Stoothoff's door, a suspected villain of arson. Why were Amanda and Mike outside his room instead of inside? Why, because Owen was inside of course.

Mike punched the button on the walkie-talkie and said, "Owen, did you find something yet?"

There was static for a moment before Owen replied, grumpily, "NO! Be patient, Fukunaga!"

"Yeah… yeah, whatever." He turned to Amanda and said, "Why are WE out here and not Owen? He's not the most reliable searcher."

Amanda agreed, "Yes, but if you were a teacher and you saw Owen Lurking around a classroom what would you think?"

"That something would blow up."

"Exactly, you'd be suspicious and we'd probably be caught. But when teachers see us-"

"-A nerd and their favorite student-", Mike interjected.

Amanda continued on "Outside a classroom they wouldn't be suspicious. They might think we have a question for Mr. Stoothoff or something but they wouldn't even think twice about it."

"Wow", Mike said in awe, "Amanda that's really smart!"

Amanda grinned,"I know!"

"Well if you're so smart then tell me what to do if Mr. Stoothoff tries to get into his classroom?"

Amanda shrugged, "Distract him I guess. We'll think of something."

"Yeah, well we better start thinking because he's coming!" He said dropping his voice.

Amanda jerked her head around and saw Stoothoff walking down the hallway, whistling a merry tune.

"Oh no! What do we do?" Amanda panicked.

"Ummm… we need to improvise…I've got it!" Mike said and pushed Amanda against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Amanda hissed.

"Just go with it! Play along!"

"What—"

Mike interrupted Amanda's next question by pressing his lips onto hers, effectively shutting her up. Amanda, being the smart girl she was, realized what Mike was doing and wrapped her arms around Mike's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Mike cautiously put his hands on her waist, as she absentmindedly played with his hair. As Stoothoff approached Mike took one hand off Amanda's waist and pressed the button of her walkie-talkie to warn Owen. When Mr. Stoothoff picked up his head, he saw the couple making out in his path and yelled, "Hey you! No P.D.A.! I swear you teenagers these days are trying to suck each other's faces off."

Amanda and Mike broke apart slowly, breathing heavily.

**In D8 aka Mr. Stoothoff's room**

Owen was franticly searching Mr. Stoothoff's desk when his walkie-talkie went off. Strange… He put it up to his ear and heard Mr. Stoothoff yell, "Hey you! No P.D.A.! I swear you teenagers these days are trying to suck each other's faces off."

Suck each other's faces off? Owen chuckled and stored that tidbit of information in the back of his head for later and high tailed it out of the room through the back door. He walked around to where an equally red faced Amanda and Mike were standing, somewhat awkwardly.

"No P.D.A., huh?" Owen chuckled again,"I'd like to see the explanation for that one."

* * *

><p><strong>I love having Owen say the last thing. He always so funnywitty! Now that you've read you need to review! Now! ...That was me using a jedi mind trick on you...Did it work? **

**~Minigirl **


	2. Mike Sappy?

**Heyy, I'm back! So yeah this was supposed to be a one-shot but it was requested to make it longer so yeah. Here I am making it longer.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

School

Chapter 2- Mike—Sappy?

Not much had happened between Mike and Amanda since 'the incident' that morning. They didn't really talk about it and it had been awkward between them all day. Unfortunately Owen hadn't found anything in Mr. Stoothoff –AKA the Eraser—'s room and so we find our favorite ninjas back at school, only this time they were chasing the Eraser down the hallways. He turned down a hall way and Amanda yelled, "Owen! Keeping chasing him! Mike and I will go around and cut him off!"

Owen nodded and continued chasing after the Eraser

"Come on!" Amanda led Mike down the hallway in the opposite direction. They turned down a couple of hallways and soon found them selves face to face with the Eraser himself, barreling toward them.

"Stop!" Mike warned.

"No!" The expected answer came from the approaching Eraser as he kept running at them. Amanda pulled out her tonfa and Mike his nun chucks, but was disarmed as the Eraser flew past them. They didn't even have time to blink before the Eraser was on the other side of them.

"What?" Amanda asked, confused.

"How'd you-? But I didn't even see you move!" Mike exclaimed.

The Eraser stopped running, turned around and held up their weapons. "Looking for these?" He taunted.

Amanda, quick to react, cart wheeled over to him, but as soon as she was back on her feet, he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. He opened the janitors closet and pushed her in before she could cry out in pain.

"Amanda!", Mike's eyes widened and he sunk into a fighting stance. He lunged forward and threw a punch, but the Eraser, moving surprising quick, intercepted it. He grabbed Mike's wrist and flipped him to the ground. Mike tried to do a backward somersault, to get back on his feet, but in mid air the Eraser caught his leg, opened the door and tossed him in the closet as well. He landed on Amanda with a loud "oomph!" from both of them. The Eraser slammed the door shut, locking it and ran away.

Mike got off of Amanda and helped her up. It was only then, when Mike pulled Amanda up that they realized how confined of a space they were in.

"Heh, heh…" Mike started awkwardly, "You okay?" He rubbed the back of his head.

Amanda nodded and rotated her shoulder as much as she could in the small area, "Yeah, I just need to ice my shoulder, you?"

"I'm fine."

"I knew he was fast, but that?" Amanda sighed, disappointed that they couldn't get him and now they had to depend on Owen to rescue them.

"That was insane." Mike agreed, "He's an old man!" Mike's mind was reeling. He could feel Amanda's hot breath on his face. It smelled like the gum he had given her earlier…

"But, where was Owen during all that? He was supposed to be right behind the Eraser!" Amanda said.

Mike shrugged, his shoulders bumping hers, "Um, either the Eraser gave him the slip or maybe he stopped by the cafeteria for leftover enchiladas from today's lunch."

"Or the Eraser gave him the slip SO he stopped by the cafeteria" she suggested, putting emphasis on 'so'. The two trapped ninjas shared a laugh and fell into a semi comfortable silence.

Mike broke the silence and said, "Hey Amanda? Um, I wanted to talk to you about you know—"

"What happened this morning? Yeah, me too." She chuckled nervously, "It was just work right?"

Mike frowned, "Actually, that's kind of what I want to talk about because maybe, I might have been, I don't know perhaps it was...more than work?" He stammered, finishing in a whisper.

"Um, I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything."

Mike cupped his hand around her face and brought it to his softly. He tilted his head to bring Amanda's face closer to his, not wanting this moment to ever end. Amanda wrapped her arms around Mike's neck and her fingers absentmindedly tangled them selves in his hair. Mike's arm tentatively snaked their way around Amanda's waist and when they both broke apart for air, they were both smiling widely.

Amanda giggled, "Oh Mike, sometimes you are so sappy I don't know what to do with you."

"How about you be my girlfriend?"

"There you go being sappy again! But yes, I would love to be your girlfriend."

"There is nothing wrong with being sappy if it brings me closer to the girl of my dreams." Mike smiled.

"You're—"

Mike interrupted her and said, "Yes, I know I'm being sappy again, but I'm okay with it"

He gently kissed her again, not wanting to push it but when he pulled back Amanda teased him saying, "Oh, come on Fukunaga. Is that all you've got?" She pressed her lips back against is and well, you can guess what they did until the door suddenly opened and they tumbled out. Amanda fell on top of Mike and the shock of suddenly falling out of there made them hesitate.

They hesitated long enough for Owen to clear his throat and say, "Eh-hem. Incase you'd like to know I couldn't keep up with him but he left behind a clue, unless you know, you're too busy to hear it."

Amanda scrambled off of Mike and blushed, "Sorry." She picked up their weapons from the ground, where the Eraser dropped them, and tossed Mike his nun chucks.

Mike caught them while he stood up from the ground, and said, "Lets go back to the dojo and you can fill us in from there."

"Alright" Owen said, "Hey, guess what I nabbed from the kitchen? An enchilada! The microwave is hard to use but I managed to figure it out and…" Owen continued to ramble on as Mike grabbed Amanda's hand and they made their way outside of the school.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? I'm not really good with adding chapters to one-shots, but I tried. Review! Review! Review! And any guesses on what the clue might be? You can't be wrong, becuase um, well I don't know what it is either. But I'm open to ideas! I'll try to update when I can, but with a combination of always doing a sport, my laziness, and the fact that my parents are so cheap we have dial up internet, it probably won't be too often. Sorry. The next chapter they will sort of review what they know about Mr. Stoothoff so you guys can catch up. And in case you guys are wondering, no I did not make that name up. Mr. Stoothoff is my evil Earth Science teacher and he's like a million years old. Alright, now that I've bored you to death, I'll sign off. RnR!<strong>

**~Minigirl**


End file.
